disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel Games 2007
The Disney Channel Games 2007 'is a mini series on Disney Channel. This was the second year the games have run. This year a new team has been added, the Yellow Team, also two of the teams have been expanded to nine people per team, while the other two still contain eight. This year there are international Disney Channel stars competing. Each team is supporting a certain charity, and the winning team wins the DC games trophy and earns some money for the charity that they are supporting. This year's games are energy efficient, with all the expenses used to make the games being put forth into a renewable energy found. The games are hosted by Phill Lewis and Brian Stepanek. Missed episodes could be seen on Disney XD, with Sterling from Disney 365 and Madison Pettis from Cory in the House hosting. The games were hosted at Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex in Lake Vuena Vista, Florida. The third event (Dance-Dunk) had three judges who were, Phill, Brian and Madison. Cartoon characters from various Disney Channel shows occasionally appear in the audience cheering on certain teams. Opening Ceremonies The opening ceremonies of the 2007 DC games aired on June 15, 2007. The ceremonies explained how the games worked, introduced the teams, and had two special concert performances; one by Corbin Bleu, who sang his song Deal With It, and the other by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) singing her song Life's What You Make It. The Teams 'The Red Team The Red Team is supporting the Make a Wish Foundation. *Brenda Song (Captain) *Ashley Tisdale *Adrienne Bailon *Mitchel Musso *Jason Earles *Moises Arias *Nick Jonas *Sydney White - From Disney Channel UK *Francois Civil - From Disney Channel France *Sergio Martin - From Disney Channel Spain 'The Blue Team' The Blue Team is supporting the Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation. *Corbin Bleu (Captain) *Cole Sprouse *Kiely Williams *Jake T. Austin *Maiara Walsh *Isabella Soric - From Disney Channel Germany *Giulio Rubinelli - From Disney Channel Italy *Roger Gonzalez - From Disney Channel Mexico 'The Green Team' The Green Team is supporting the Boys and Girls Clubs of America. *Dylan Sprouse (Captain) *Monique Coleman *Lucas Grabeel *Joe Jonas *Brandon Baker *Miley Cyrus *Giulia Boverio - From Disney Channel Italy *Pax Baldwin - From Disney Channel UK *Kouki Okada - From Disney Channel Japan *Bela Klentze - From Disney Channel Germany 'The Yellow Team' The Yellow Team is supporting the US found for UNICEF. *Kyle Massey (Captain) *Shin Koyamada *Emily Osment *Jason Dolley *Sabrina Bryan *Kevin Jonas *Andrea Guasch - From Disney Channel Spain *Robson Nunes - From Disney Channel Latin America *Come Levin - From Disney Channel France The Challenges *Week 1: Extreme Rock-Paper-Scissors (Yellow Victory) *Week 2: Outrageous Obstacle Course (Red Victory) *Week 3: Dance-Dunk-Off (Blue Victory) *Week 4: Extreme Egg Toss (Yellow Victory) *Week 5: Dunk Tank (Green Victory) *Week 6: Hamsterball Bowling (Yellow Victory) *Week 7: Super Soccer (Yellow Victory) *Week 8: Simon Says (Red Victory) Green Team won the DC Games. Closing Ceremonies The closing ceremonies announced which team won, and had concert performances by The Cheetah Girls, the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. The Score Board *Red Team - 150 - 200 - 100 - 75 - 150 - 100 - 150 - 200 Total: 1125 *Blue Team - 75 - 75 - 200 - 100 - 75 - 150 - 75 - 100 Total: 850 *Green Team - 50 - 50 Total: 100 *Yellow Team - 1 Total: 1 Green Team won the bonus points every week. MVPs *Extreme Rock-Paper-Scissors MVP Dylan Sprouse of the Green Team *Outrageous Obstacle Course MVP Kouki Okada of the Green Team *Dance-Dunk-Off MVP Monique Coleman of the Green Team *Extreme Egg Toss MVP Dylan Sprouse of the Green Team *Dunk Tank MVP Lucas Grabeel of the Green Team *Hamsterball Bowling MVP Jason Earles of the Red Team *Super Soccer MVP Ashley Tisdale of the Red Team *Simon Says MVP Jason Earles of the Red Team Category:Disney Channel Games